Battle of Utapau
The Battle of Utapau (19 BBY) was the last major battle of the Clone Wars before the fall of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order. The Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi was sent to the planet of Utapau with an army of clone troopers to track down the elusive separatist leader General Grievous, and he killed him in a duel while the clones secured the last major separatist base. The Separatist Council moved to Mustafar, and the separatist armies fell across the galaxy around the same time as the battle. Background The separatist cyborg leader General Grievous escaped from the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker's clutches at the Battle of Coruscant, leading to the Jedi launching a manhunt for him across the galaxy. Jedi master Mace Windu believed that Grievous' capture would allow for Chancellor Palpatine to give up his emergency powers, as he had been in office for far longer than his term was supposed to last and had transformed the democracy into a dictatorship. Anakin Skywalker was the only Jedi to be close to Palpatine, and Palpatine rewarded him by appointing him as his personal representative in the Jedi Council; Windu reluctantly allowed Palpatine to interfere in Jedi affairs, but Skywalker was not granted the title of Jedi master, angering him. In addition, Palpatine told Anakin that Republic intelligence tracked Grievous down to the planet of Utapau in the Outer Rim and that Anakin would be worthy of leading the clone army to take him down, but Windu instead sent Obi-Wan, as he wanted Anakin to spy on the chancellor. Battle Obi-Wan Kenobi and his trusted friend Commander Cody set out for Utapau to find Grievous, with the Republic fleet following Obi-Wan, who landed on the planet alone. He spoke with Chairman Tion Medon, who informed him that the Pau'ans were being held hostage by thousands of droids on the seventh level at Hangar 10. Obi-Wan told Tion Medon to gather his warriors if he had any and instructed him to attack; he would bring additional forces - his clone troopers - for the main assault. There, Darth Sidious gave orders for the Separatist Council to move to the remote Mustafar system, while Grievous stayed behind. Obi-Wan jumped down to the hangar and challenged Grievous, who told the battle droids around him to let him take on the Jedi himself. Obi-Wan cut off two of his arms, and Grievous decided to flee as Republic LAAT Gunships arrived with troops. The Republic assault began, and Obi-Wan jumped on a Boga to pursue Grievous as he fled on his personal wheel bike. Obi-Wan chased Grievous down, leaving the 501st Legion to assault the droid stronghold. The clones destroyed the droid mainframe in the square after capturing the hangar and the main road, while Obi-Wan eventually cornered Grievous on a platform and killed him by shooting him repeatedly in his vulnerable organs area with his own blaster. Order 66 The clones gained the upper hand against the droids after Grievous' death and pushed the separatists back, and Obi-Wan instructed Cody to lead his troops towards the upper levels. Cody gave Obi-Wan his dropped lightsaber before Obi-Wan rode along the cave walls on his Boga, but Cody received orders from Chancellor Palpatine to execute Order 66, the execution of the Jedi. He had an artillery piece fire on Obi-Wan, killing his Boga and letting them both fall into the water below. Obi-Wan barely survived the fall, and the clones believed him to be dead. The victorious clones proceeded to disarm the Pau'an warriors and force them to kneel in groups that were guarded by clone troopers, and the planet was subjected to the Galactic Empire's rule. Obi-Wan fled in Grievous' droid strike bomber and received a message from Senator Bail Organa that asked for him to meet him at his Corellian Corvette so that he could be taken to safety, and they proceeded to the Jedi Temple to shut down the beacon ordering the Jedi to return. Category:Clone Wars battles Category:Battles